


Ein Hauch von Menschlichkeit

by Emilia_Dre



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Dre/pseuds/Emilia_Dre
Summary: Gellert is searching for the last bit of humanitiy left in him after his time in Paris. Obviously he is searching for it in Hogwarts.





	Ein Hauch von Menschlichkeit

Es war ein kalter Sonntag im Spätherbst 1927 und ich gerade von einem Ministeriumsbesuch in London nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Ich hatte mich in mein Klassenzimmer zurückgezogen und mich der Korrektur der Hausaufgaben meiner Schüler gewidmet, die während des Wochenendes liegen geblieben war.

„Albus“, rief eine Stimme leise meinen Namen und ließ mich erschreckt zusammenzucken.

Diese Stimme würde ich immer und überall wiedererkennen. Egal, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit ich ihren Besitzer das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und wie sehr sie sich seitdem verändert hatte. Egal, wie viele Welten uns trennten oder wie unterschiedlich unsere Welten waren. Schließlich war ich einst in den Mann verliebt gewesen, dem diese Stimme gehörte. Vor so langer Zeit, dass ich manchmal glaubte, seitdem wären unendlich viele Leben vergangen. Und doch fühlte es sich dann und wann wieder an, als hätte er mich erst gestern verlassen. Denn, wenn ich eines in all den Jahren gelernt hatte, dann, dass die Zeit nicht alle Wunden heilte. Die Zeit führte lediglich dazu, dass sich ein Schorf bildete, der bei jeder falschen Berührung, jeder Belastung wieder aufbrechen konnte. Und dann blutete und schmerzte es genau wie zuvor.

Ich ließ die Pergamentbögen fallen, die ich in den Händen hielt, und blickte überrascht auf. In dem Mann, der vor mir stand, erkannte ich kaum den Freund meiner Jugend wieder. Natürlich hatte ich aktuelle Bilder von ihm gesehen, schließlich versuchte das britische Zaubereiministerium seit geraumer Zeit, mich davon zu überzeugen, gegen ihn im Duell anzutreten. Dennoch erschreckte es mich, wie alt er aussah. Die letzten Jahre und vermutlich vor allem die Haft in New York hatten ihn gezeichnet und altern lassen.

Ich schüttelt kurz den Kopf, um diese Gedanken los zu werden. Energisch stand ich auf, ging um meinen Schreibtisch herum und baute mich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf.

„Was suchst du hier?“, fragte ich und es geriet etwas kälter, als beabsichtigt, da ich mich bemühte, das Zittern meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Der Mann mir gegenüber zuckte kurz zusammen, als er die Kälte in meiner Stimme hörte.

„Einen Hauch von Menschlichkeit“, flüsterte er.

„Bitte was?“, hakte ich reichlich verwirrt nach.

„Du bist der Einzige, der mich jetzt noch retten und mir einen Hauch meiner Menschlichkeit zurückgeben kann“, erklärte Gellert leise.

„Und deshalb bist du hier? Damit ich die Teile wieder zusammensetze, die du auseinandergerissen hast?“, wollte ich wissen.

Es war mir kaum noch möglich, meine Stimme nicht zu erheben und ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr es mich aufbrachte, dass er hier war.

„Ich weiß, dass das vermutlich keine gute Idee war“, gab er geschlagen zu.

„Keine gute Idee?“, fragte ich aufgebracht „Keine gute Idee? Nach allem, was du in den letzten Jahren getan hast? Nachdem du mich in einer der schwersten Stunden meines Lebens einfach verlassen hast? Nachdem du meinen Wahlspruch zu deinem eigenen erklärt und vollkommen verdreht hast? Nachdem du im Namen meines Mottos gemordet und deine Schreckensherrschaft damit gerechtfertigt hast? Nach all dem wagst du es, hier aufzutauchen und mich zu bitten, deine Teile wieder zusammen zu setzen? Und es mit den Worten ‚Keine gute Idee‘ zu rechtfertigen?“

Ich war immer lauter geworden und hatte ihn zum Ende hin schon fast angeschrien. Nun zwang ich mich dazu, tief durchzuatmen und mich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Ihm nicht all die Flüche und Beschimpfungen entgegenzuschleudern, die mir durch den Kopf jagten. Zumindest ein wenig wollte ich mein Gesicht vor ihm noch bewahren.

Warum nur hatte ausgerechnet Gellert Grindelwald noch immer eine solche Wirkung auf mich? Warum hatte er noch immer so viel Macht über mich? Warum reichten ein paar wenige Sekunden in seiner Nähe aus, um mich vollkommen aus der Bahn zu werfen?

„Es tut mir leid, dass mein Besuch dich so aufgebracht hat“, flüsterte Gellert und senkte den Kopf „Ich werde dich jetzt wieder allein lassen.“

„Nein!“ Das Wort hatte meine Lippen verlassen, bevor ich es verhindern konnte.

„Das hast du ja ganz großartig gemacht“, schimpfte ich mich sofort in Gedanken „So bekommt er definitiv nicht mit, dass du noch Gefühle für ihn hast.“

„Du möchtest nicht, dass ich gehe?“, fragte Gellert überrascht und drehte sich langsam zu mir um.

„Wenn du es schon geschafft hast, dich unbemerkt in Hogwarts einzuschleichen, kannst du zumindest auf eine Tasse Tee bleiben“, antwortete ich schulterzuckend und versuchte zu überspielen, wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass er blieb.

„Ich glaube, dass war das Britischste, was ich dich jemals habe sagen hören“, versuchte sich Gellert an einem Witz, der allerdings nicht wirklich gelang.

Statt einer Antwort drehte ich mich um und ging in mein Büro, das hinter dem Klassenzimmer lag. Schweigend bedeutete ich ihm, sich zu setzten, während ich Tee machte. Dann nahm ich ihm gegenüber hinter meinem Schreibtisch Platz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Tasse, die vor mir stand, berührte ich nicht. Gellert sah mich lange an, bevor er zögerlich zu seiner Tasse griff und einen Schluck trank.

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass es überhaupt noch möglich ist, dich zu retten?“, fragte ich mit reservierter Stimme „Und was lässt dich glauben, dass ich derjenige bin, der dich retten kann?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es noch möglich ist“, gab er zu „Aber du bist der Einzige, der mir jemals etwas bedeutet hat. Und damit der Einzige, dem ich zutraue, dass er noch an mich herankommt.“

„Und wie soll ich das deiner Meinung nach anstellen?“, wollte ich wissen „Du bist doch selbst mir vor Jahren schon entglitten.“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, seufzte Gellert.

„Du kommst also hierher und erwartest von mir, dass ich eine Lösung für deine Probleme habe? Nicht nur, dass ich deine Teile wieder zusammensetze, sondern auch, dass ich weiß, wie ich das anstellen soll?“, fragte ich aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß, ich verlange sehr viel von dir“, resignierte er und senkte den Kopf.

Ich senkte ebenfalls den Blick und starrte in die Teetasse, die noch immer unberührt vor mir stand. Ich konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich glaubte, in seinem Gesicht Schmerz gesehen zu haben, als er den Blick abgewandt hatte.

Bedeutete ich ihm doch noch etwas? Gab es noch Hoffnung für uns? Konnte ich ihn noch retten, obwohl er schon lange verloren schien? Und wenn ja, wie sollte ich das anstellen? Oder belogen wir uns nur, wenn wir glaubten, es könnte alles wieder so werden, wie es damals gewesen war.

Es blieb eine lange Zeit still zwischen uns. Ich hielt den Blick gesenkt, unfähig ihn anzusehen, und grübelte. Nur das Geräusch von Porzellan auf Porzellan verriet mir, dass er wohl immer wieder von seinem Tee trank.

Was genau tat ich hier? Warum ließ ich ihn schon wieder in mein Leben? Nachdem er mir das Herz gebrochen und in tausend Stücke zerrissen hatte. War ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen?

Ich schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen. Doch gelingen wollte es mir nicht. Stattdessen rasten all die Zweifel und Hoffnungen immer schneller in meinem Kopf umher. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken und merkte, wie mir langsam schwindlig wurde.

Schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, worauf dieser Besuch unweigerlich hinauslaufen würde. Er würde wieder gehen. Würde mich verlassen und mir das Herz erneut brechen. Würde den Schorf von der Wunde reißen, die er vor Jahren hinterlassen hatte, und mich allein und blutend zurücklassen. Und obwohl mir diese unumgängliche Wahrheit bewusst wurde, konnte ich mich der Situation nicht entziehen, konnte nicht aufstehen und gehen, konnte ihn nicht wegschicken. Das brachte ich einfach nicht übers Herz.

„Und wenn du mit mir kommst?“, flüsterte Gellert irgendwann in die Stille hinein.

Er riss mich damit aus meinen trüben Gedanken und holte mich zurück ins jetzt und hier. In das jetzt und hier, in dem er bei mir war, in dem ich nicht allein war und in dem alles so werden könnte, wie früher.

„Überlege doch einmal, was wir zusammen erreichen könnten für das größere Wohl“, verlangte er drängend „Wenn wir zusammenstehen würden, statt uns zu bekämpfen. Die beiden mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit. Niemand könnte uns aufhalten. Es wäre so wie früher. Wir gegen den Rest der Welt.“

Ich blieb lange still. Es war verlockend, ja zu sagen. Einfach dem Verlangen nachzugeben und mit ihm zu gehen. Er hatte Recht. Zusammen könnten wir sehr viel erreichen und es könnte wieder so sein wie früher. Wir könnten gemeinsam Pläne schmieden und anschließend wie früher so oft nebeneinander einschlafen. Wir könnten unser Leben teilen und ich müsste ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich die Zweifel meldeten und die Hoffnung ein wenig in Schach hielten. Ich könnte niemals unterstützen, was er tat. Das Ermorden von Muggeln und die Unterdrückung anders Denkender waren mir heute zutiefst zuwider. Genau genommen hätte ich das schon früher nicht gekonnt. Doch damals war ich blind gewesen vor Liebe, hatte die Augen verschlossen vor dem, was Gellert vorhatte. Das konnte ich heute nicht mehr. Langsam übernahmen die Zweifel meine Gedanken und verdrängten die Hoffnung, dass eine gemeinsame Zukunft möglich war. Nicht unter seinen Bedingungen. Ich konnte kein Teil seines Krieges sein, zumindest nicht auf seiner Seite. Ich seufzte auf und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Ich wusste, welche Antwort ich ihm geben musste. Ich wusste auch, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde. Und dass ich damit vermutlich riskierte, dass er sofort wieder verschwand.

„Ich kann nicht“, erwiderte ich leise „Es tut mir leid, aber du weißt, dass ich kein Teil von dem sein kann, was du tust.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Gellert „Aber ich musste es zumindest versuchen.“

„Ich weiß“, nickte ich.

Es wurde erneut still zwischen uns. Wir wussten inzwischen wohl beide, wie dieser Tag enden würde und dass wir am Ende wieder allein sein würden. Und doch oder vielleicht gerade deshalb versuchten wir, das Ende nach hinten zu schieben, unsere Zeit miteinander in die Länge zu ziehen und den Abschied, der unweigerlich kommen würde, hinaus zu zögern.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte ich irgendwann mit zitternder Stimme in die Stille hinein.

Eine Frage, deren Antwort ich vermutlich nicht hören wollte und die mir dennoch auf den Nägeln brannte.

„Wenn ich schon einmal hier bin, könnten wir das noch ein wenig ausnutzen. Und danach gehen wir wohl wieder getrennte Wege“, meinte Gellert „Ich werde dich nicht angreifen, auch wenn du dich mir nicht anschließt. Zumindest nicht hier und nicht heute.“

Ich schwieg, während ich mir sein Angebot durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Natürlich war es verlockend, noch einmal so zu tun, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Und doch regten sich in mir leise Zweifel. Würde ich es verkraften, wenn ich jetzt meinem Wunsch, ihm nahe zu sein, nachgab? Wäre ich jemals in der Lage, mich wieder zusammenzusetzen? War mir das alles egal und ich würde es in Kauf nehmen, nur um ihm ein letztes Mal nahe zu sein, bevor wir möglicherweise für immer getrennte Wege gingen? Ich seufzte und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch das kurze Haar, bevor ich nickte. Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Außer meinem Herzen, aber das hatte ich schon vor Jahren an ihn verloren.

Ich atmete tief durch und sah das erste Mal, seit ich den Blick gesenkt hatte, wieder auf. Gellert war aufgestanden und um den Tisch herum gegangen. Nun stand er vor mir und hielt mir die Hand hin. Ich ergriff sie und ließ mich auf die Füße ziehen. Bei seiner Berührung waren auch die letzten Zweifel verstummt und bereitwillig folgte ich ihm in mein Schlafzimmer, das hinter meinem Büro lag.

Dort angekommen, ließ er mich in mitten des Zimmers stehen, drehte sich um und schloss die Tür hinter uns. Dann überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen uns mit zwei großen Schritten und presste die Lippen hart und fordernd auf meine. Innerhalb von Sekunden veränderte sich seine ganze Haltung und seine Stimmung schlug um. Ohne Rücksicht auf mich zu nehmen, zwang er meine Lippen auseinander, ließ seine Zunge in meinen Mund gleiten und begann, meine Zunge in einem wilden Spiel zu verwickeln. Die Wucht seines fast schon überfallartigen Kusses ließ mich stolpern. Reflexartig umfasste ich seine Taille, suchte Halt und fand ihn für kurze Zeit bei Gellert. Seine Hand wanderte zu meinem Hemd und, ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu zögern, riss er es auf. Die Knöpfe sprangen in alle Richtungen davon und rollten über den Boden. Ich wollte mich gerade ebenfalls an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machen, als er mit schnellen Bewegungen meine Hose öffnete und sie mir ruckartig herunterzog. Dann löste er sich von mir, packte mich grob an den Schultern und drehte mich um. Ohne mich vorzubereiten, drang er in mich ein, hielt mich an der Taille fest, als ich versuchte, nach vorne zu fliehen, und nahm mir jede Möglichkeit mich zu bewegen. Hart stieß er immer tiefer in mich vor und begann, sich schnell er in mir zu bewegen. Ohne Rücksicht auf mich oder meine Bedürfnisse nahm er sich das, was er wollte. Ich hatte kaum eine Möglichkeit, mich an ihn zu gewöhnen, da hatte er sich schon mit harten Stößen tief in mein Inneres zu einem Orgasmus gebracht. Genauso schnell, wie er in mich eingedrungen war, zog er sich wieder aus mir zurück. Keuchend entfernte er sich von mir und überließ mich mir selbst und dem Gefühl der Leere, dass er hinterlassen hatte.

Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, ging ich hinüber zu meinem Bett, legte mich hin und vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen. Er sollte die Tränen nicht sehen, die mir leise die Wang hinunterliefen. Sollte nicht wissen, wie sehr es mich verletzte, wenn er sich einfach nur das nahm, was er brauchte. Sollte nicht wissen, wie sehr ich mich nach mehr Zärtlichkeit sehnte. Und vor allem sollte er mich jetzt einfach allein lassen. Doch scheinbar hatte er das nicht vor, denn ich spürte, wie sich das Bett hinter mir bewegte, als er sich darauf niederließ. Eine sanfte Berührung an meiner nachten Schulter ließ mich zusammenzucken.

Es hatte mich schon immer irritiert, wie schnell Gellert zwischen hart und zärtlich hin und her schaltete. Schließlich war das nicht unser Erstes Mal gewesen und er hatte sich beim Sex schon immer einfach genommen, was er gebraucht hatte, nur um danach wieder zärtlich zu sein. Fast so, als wolle er sich entschuldigen.

Ich schluckte meine Tränen hinunter und versuchte, mich etwas zu beruhigen. Dann nahm ich das Gesicht aus dem Kissen, drehte mich auf meine rechte Seite, so dass ich Gellert den Rücken zudrehte. Immer darauf bedacht, dass er die Spuren nicht sah, die die Tränen auf meinen Wangen hinterlassen hatten. Vorsichtig, fast schon fragend, legte Gellert den Arm um mich, zog mich erst enger an sich, als ich mich ein wenig an ihn kuschelte. Ich lehnte mich an ihn, während er begann, mit seinem Daumen Muster auf meinem Arm zu zeichnen. Er war noch immer vollständig bekleidet. Doch fühlte sich die Wärme, die durch seine Kleidung drang, auch nach all den Jahren, die wir getrennt gewesen waren, noch immer unglaublich vertraut an und ich genoss das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sie in mir hervorrief. Sein warmer Atem in meinem Nacken schickte Schauer meinen Rücken hinunter, als ich mich noch ein wenig enger an ihn kuschelte. Die Wärme seines Körpers umfing mich, als mich langsam der Schlaf übermannte.

Die Abwesenheit dieser Wärme war das Erste, das mir bewusst wurde, als ich früh am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Die Kälte, die mich stattdessen umhüllte, ließ mich erzittern und augenblicklich hell wach werden. Ich setzte mich in meinem Bett auf und sah mich um.

Ob ich nur geträumt hatte, dass Gellert hier gewesen war?

Ich stand auf, zog mich an und ging in mein Büro hinüber. Dort standen zwei Tassen auf meinem Schreibtisch. Der Tee darin war lange kalt geworden, aber sie bestätigten, dass es kein Traum gewesen war. Gellert war tatsächlich hier gewesen.

Sofort schlich sich ein Gedanke in mein Gehirn und versetzte mich in Alarmbereitschaft. Die Phiole! Die Phiole, die Newt’s Niffler Gellert in Paris abgenommen hatte und die Newt mir anschließend übergeben hatte. Die Phiole, die unser Blut enthielt und damit unseren Pakt, uns niemals gegenseitig zu bekämpfen, besiegelte. Gellert musste inzwischen gemerkt haben, dass sie verschwunden war, und hatte wohl eins und eins zusammengezählt.

Ich wirbelte herum, umrundete mit großen Schritten meinen Schreibtisch und riss die dritte Schublade auf. Ich musste einige Male tief durchatmen, bevor ich es wagte, den Mechanismus des Geheimfachs zu betätigen und das Fach zu öffnen. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, als ich sah, dass die Phiole noch dort lag, wo ich sie versteckt hatte. Falls Gellert nur deshalb hier gewesen war, hatte er zumindest nicht bekommen, wonach er gesucht hatte.

Dann brach die Erkenntnis dessen, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war, über mir herein. Gellert hatte mich erneut verlassen. Er war einfach gegangen, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Er hatte mich einfach nur benutzt. Entweder, um an die Phiole zu kommen, oder einfach, um seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gewusst, dass er nicht mehr zu retten war, bevor er hierhergekommen war und hatte mich nur benutzt, um es sich selbst zu beweisen. Nun konnte er mit gutem Gewissen der Welt den Rücken kehren und sie in Schutt und Asche legen. Schließlich hatte er ihr noch eine letzte Chance gegeben, ihn zum Umkehren zu bewegen. Dass diese Chance keine echte Chance gewesen war, weil er schon vorher gewusst hatte, wie es ausgehen würde, war für ihn ohne Bedeutung.

Ich konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ich an Ort und Stelle vor meinem Schreibtisch zusammenbrach. Stattdessen schleppte ich mich durch mein Büro in Richtung Gang. Ich hatte nicht bewusst entschieden, was mein Ziel war. Ich war einfach aufgestanden und ließ mich nun von dem Verlangen und der Sehnsucht in mir treiben. Ich nahm nichts um mich herum wahr, als ich die Gänge des Schlosses entlang schlurfte. Irgendwo tief in mir wusste ich, wohin der Weg mich führte, den ich ging. Schließlich hätte ich diesen Weg auch im Schlaf gefunden, so oft war ich ihn gegangen, seit ich den Spiegel entdeckt hatte und herausgefunden hatte, wie er funktionierte.

Als ich den Raum der Wünsche betrat, konnte ich mich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Ich stolperte die wenigen Schritte, die mich noch von dem Spiegel trennten, vorwärts und zog das Tuch herunter, dass ihn verhüllte.

Kaum war mein Blick in den Spiegel frei, veränderte sich das Bild, das er zeigt. Ein junger Gellert Grindelwald erschien darin. Er sah genauso aus wie an dem Tag, an dem er mich das erste Mal verlassen hatte. Jung, groß und blond. Mit einem stechend blauen Auge und einem dunkel braunen blickte er mich forschend an. Fast so, als wolle er mich fragen, was ich hier tat.

Mit letzter Kraft überbrückte ich den letzten kleinen Abstand zum Spiegel und legte meine Hand dort auf das kalte Glas, wo sich seine Hand befand. Kurz sah es so aus, als wolle er seine Finger mit meinen verschränken und ich hatte das Gefühl, seine Berührung spüren und die Wärme seiner Haut wahrnehmen zu können. Dann gaben meine Beine unter mir nach.

„Warum tust du mir das immer wieder an?“, verlangte ich anklagend von dem jungen Gellert im Spiegel zu wissen, als ich zu Boden sackte, nicht mehr länger in der Lage, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.


End file.
